Twisted Twilight
by StrawberryBubbles2011
Summary: Started this 5-6 years ago when a friend had me read the books then highly suggested I write my own version of it. Feedback is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Kayla and, well, now I am on my way to go stay with some Uncle Charlie I never knew I had. My mom said that he needs someone to help him since his daughter left him. So, I have to leave my friends and my life in Florida to move to Forks Washington. I never knew about this part of the family so I'm sure after a few days of being here I will be back on a plane flying home to my 'friends'. When I arrived at the airport there was a man there with a sign that said welcome Kayla so I could only guess he was my uncle. The car ride was awkward and full of questions about my mom and me. When we got to the house I was happy because Uncle Charlie showed me the house then said that he was going to be visiting some friends to make sure they were alright and that he would be back by Monday. Lucky for me, I came here in the summer. So no school and no worries! I put my stuff away in, what I can guess was my cousin Bella's old room. I didn't like being in my uncle's house by myself, because it just didn't feel like a home to me so I took my laptop outside. I figured that my computer, my camera, and my phone all out in a calming place could help the move. I placed my laptop in its carrying case and slung it over my shoulder, my camera in the small pocket in the same case, and of course my phone was in my pocket. After I walked out the back door of the house I walked out almost into the woods but not sure if they were safe or not so I sat at the edge of them and sat under one of the trees.

All of a sudden my cell rang so I pulled it out of my pocket and picked it up. "Hello? Who may I ask is calling?" I asked because I didn't know anyone form around here.

"Hey, Kayla?" a woman asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked still not knowing who this was.

"Hi, cousin, it's me Bella. I'm sure Uncle Charlie has mentioned me by now, and I just wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on him." Bella said with a perky tone to her. I thought about all that I was told and remembered hearing the name Bella and that she was my cousin so I went with it.

"Bella, So, you're the cousin that I never knew I had. Uncle Charlie hasn't really spoken to me since I got here. How did you get my number? My mom said you left Charlie and I was to spend my summer here helping him get over his "loss of a daughter", since my parents became "to busy" for me. Anyway, I don't know how you could stand it in Forks. I can't wait till I can go home. Here I have no friends, no life I hate it." I rambled on.

"Kayla I know how you feel, sort of. That's how I felt when I first got here. But then I had a best friend, and then I meet Edward…." Bella said trailing off into thoughts of when she first moved to Forks.

"Ok, well I'm not you and I don't know anyone. It's lonely here." I said with a said sad sigh. "Well Cuz it was nice to talk to you but it looks like it's going to storm or just getting dark. So I'm going to get my stuff and head inside. Night Cuz..." I told her then hung up. Once I put my camera and computer in the case I heard a noise like someone coming. When I looked up there was a boy around my age, standing there looking at me. "Hello? Can I help you?" I asked, not remembering ever seeing the boy before.

"Maybe you can tell me why such a pretty girl like you is out in these woods alone." the boy said with a smirk.

"But I'm not alone, you're standing right there." I said with a slick smile as I started to head back to the house.

"No, don't leave. I'm Matt." Matt said grabbing my wrist so that I didn't leave.

"Hi, Matt... I'm Kayla. And why shouldn't I leave?" I asked confused. From what I could tell I would say that Matt was good looking I mean no shirt or shoes, nothing but a pair of knee length jean cut off shorts. He had a nice six-pack abs that matched his buff muscles on his arms and legs. What really stuck out to me was his shaggy dirty blond hair, and simmering blue eyes. He seemed like there was something he wanted to say but couldn't find the right words.

"Kayla what a pretty name for such a pretty girl... Kayla, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a boyfriend?" Matt asked with a shy smile.

"I have no friends at all here. In fact, I was starting to think people my age didn't live around here until I saw you, now that I see you I know there are young adults around here... or at least you." I said with a small smile.

"Well now you have a friend, or a …" Matt said trailing off fighting something inside him that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Or what… You know what I don't need to know. I should get back to my uncle's house." I said with a sigh and started to walk away.

"Kayla, look it's too hard to explain, ok? It's just when I saw you, I don't know, I was hit with a wave of love ok? It's like you are now the only reason I have to live…" Matt said looking away afraid he would scare Kayla off.

"Matt…" was all I could say before I heard someone calling my name. Apparently my Uncle Charlie had come home because he forgot a few things and came home to get them, when he saw me out side he figured he would call me in to let me know he may stay longer at his "friend's house" then he intended. I wanted to tell him that I would love to be friends with him and see were things would take us but the person calling my name from the door was my uncle so I had to go see why he was home so early. "Look Matt, it was nice to meet you, but I think my Uncle Charlie is home, and is going to wonder why I'm not there." I said with a sad sigh wishing I wasn't so shy when it came to boys especially boys as hot and cute as Matt was.

"Kayla will I ever get to see you again…?" Matt asked and he seemed so romantic, hot, sweet, and cute….

"Here," I said as I took out a marker and wrote my number on his hand. "Now you can call or text any time ok? Now I have to go. Sorry." I said and blew Matt a kiss. As I ran off toward back door of Uncle Charlie's house my phone in my pocket and camera and computer in my bag, Matt stood there looking at my name and number, shocked that I didn't think he was crazy. When I got back to Uncle Charlie's it looked more like he was moving out. He said he was going to permanently move in with his lady friend and well that I could have the house, if he was going to stop by he would let me know before just dropping in on me. I let him go, but I was hoping that by moving here I wouldn't be so lonely. After Charlie left and I was up in my new room (Bella's old room) my phone rang it was a number I didn't know. "Hello?" I said when I picked up my phone.

"Hey, Kayla… I just wanted to ask you a few questions. One, when you said that you were going to you Uncle Charlie's house... does he have a daughter named Bella? And, well, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?" Matt asked, a little unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, I think that was her name… and I'm doing what I'm doing now. I guess sitting alone and doing nothing, really…" I sighed thinking about how there was nothing to do.

"You're lonely? Well if you want some company I would love to come spend time with you." Matt said eagerly.

"Don't you think if my uncle came back and saw you that he might be, I don't know, mad? I mean after all this is his house and never said I could have people over." I answered honestly really wishing I had someone to talk to or spend time with, but I was shocked no one ever wanted to spend so much time with me.

"Not if I ask him now..." Matt said then I heard him yell away from the phone to someone then he was back talking to me. "He said it was ok, as long as it's ok with you." Matt said ready to go be with Kayla. Apparently where ever my uncle was staying had to be close to were ever Matt was if he could talk to him so simply.

"Why not, you seem to really want to come here and I really want someone to spend time with so come whenever you want, ok?" I said with a happy smile that only I could see but I'm sure Matt heard.

"Give me a like, a half hour to get some stuff and get up there." Matt said happy as be.

"Ok, see you then." I said then we both hung up. I was already changed and didn't really feel like changing again, so I just went back to my computer to work on some projects. Next thing I knew, there was someone in my room almost closing my fingers is my laptop. "Who are you and how did you get in my room without making a sound?" I asked as I saw a girl who looked about 19-21 and a little girl who looked about 3-5 years old.

"Kayla, I'm Bella. And this is my daughter Renesmee." Bella said with a smile. Renesmee came up on the bed with me and gave me a hug I was shocked, but Bella looked like she was worried.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you both get in here without making a noise? Unless I just didn't here you come in with my head set on." I said thinking about it.

"That must have been it. So I never knew I had a cousin. What's your family like and how are you my cousin?" Bella asked with a curious look trying to piece together the part of her family that she didn't know she had.

"Well I guess my mom is your dad's sister. And I never knew till now either. And my family I couldn't tell you how there doing because I never see them. That's why I was sent here hoping that here there would be people to care about me. But last time I heard I'm guessing that they have more money than ever and are ok." I said with a sad shrug. Renesmee was sitting with me and so when I thought about all the rough times in my life she saw what I thought about.

"Renesmee, baby girl, what are you crying about?" Bella asked with a worried look. Renesmee got up and walked over to her mother and well showed her why she was sad. She showed Bella all the bad things that had her aunt happened to be thinking leaving Bella was shocked. "Kayla I'm so sorry, and don't worry, I'm sure after you're here for a while people will love you and if not at least you have family who cares." Bella said trying to be helpful but not wanting to give away her secret.

"Aunt Kayla, what's that?" Renesmee asked pointing to the stuffed (wolf) animal sitting on the desk.

"Oh that is about the closest thing to a best friend I have. No, really it is the stuffed animal I got when I was a baby and someone cared about me." I sigh sadly, while thinking back to all the adventures the stuff wolf and me had..

"Can I play with it?" Renesmee asked with a cute as could be smile.

"Sure you can. Just be careful ok." I smiled; Renesmee nodded and started petting the puppy as if the animal reminded her of something. While Renesmee played with the stuffed puppy Bella and I talked, when she started acting weird I started guessing things and I felt that I was right about most of it because she didn't have anything to say to them, just a look of shock and how did you know.

"Look, Bella it was nice to finally get to meet you and your cute as could be daughter but I am expecting someone and they should be here soon and from the look of it I don't think you and that person would get along well so if you don't mind me asking could we maybe pick this up another time." I asked looking at the time on my computer.

"Um… sure, we should be getting back to Edward anyway. Come on Renesmee lets go. Aunt Kayla is having company over." Bella smiled almost glad to leave.

"But I want to stay with Aunt Kayla. She seems nice and well like she needs to have some fun. And you know I'm great fun." Renesmee pouted not really wanting to leave.

"Renesmee, come on daddy is probably wondering where we are." Bella said practically dragging Renesmee out.

"Aunt Kayla can't I stay here with you?" Renesmee asked with a sad cute smile. I could tell Bella didn't want Renesmee to stay so I had to respect my cousins' wishes.

"Renesmee, sweetie I would love for you to stay and hang with me. But I think your mommy wants you to go home. And don't you think daddy would wonder why his little girl didn't come home with mommy? But I tell you what you can take my stuffed wolf with you. That way it will be like I'm always with you even if I really can't be, ok. How does that sound?" I said not wanting Renesmee to leave but being nice about it.

"Really thanks Aunt Kayla!" Renesmee exclaimed giving me a hug. "Can I come over and play tomorrow?" she asked looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't see a problem with it. But it's up to mommy and well I'm sure daddy to." I said with a calm smile.

"Honey what about Jake, I thought you and him were spending tomorrow together?" Bella asked with a confused smile.

"Aunt Kayla is it ok if my friend Jake comes here with me? He is a lot older than me but he is my best friend." Renesmee asked with her super cute smile.

"Why not, if you and the famous Jake want to come its ok with me, as long as it's ok with Jake, mommy, and daddy." I said with a smile.

"Yay, I Love you Aunt Kayla, see you tomorrow!" Renesmee exclaimed giving me one last hug before she left.

"Bye Cuz, come on Renesmee lets go I'm sure daddy is wondering where we are and don't worry we will call before either me or Edward bring her or her and Jake comes over ok." Bella assured with a bye smile.

"Ok bye Cuz, bye Renesmee and sounds good to me." I said before Bella and Renesmee walked out the door and left. After they left I looked at the clock and I figured that if Matt was on time that he would soon be showing up so I didn't feel like changing. I had on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt so I didn't change before going down stairs. After putting my book mark into the book I was reading, it was time to answer the knock at the door. When Matt came in first he gave me a kiss then waited for my reaction, all I did was smile.

"Kayla this is my little sister Jasmine. Sorry she wouldn't let me leave unless she came with me you don't mind do you?" Matt asked.

"I don't mind at all Matt. And what was the kiss for?" I asked with a smile.

"I love you remember, so you get that just for being you and for not finding it creepy that I only met you earlier and I love you." Matt said with a glad smile.

"Well I'm glad someone loves me. And Jazzy you don't mind if I call you that do you? It's nice to meet you." I said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you to Kayla and no I don't mind if you call me Jazzy." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Jazzy just wanted to see who I was talking about when I got home and why I want to stay here instead of going back with my parents." Matt said while wrapping his arms around me from behind, I just laid my hands over his with a smile. "Now Jazzy is going to leave right?" Matt asked with a glare.

"Yea fine I'll go but if you aren't home by morning I'm so coming back." Jazz said with a smirk.

"About that, Jazzy why don't you just come over tomorrow, I mean both of you unless Matt doesn't leave." I suggested thinking it might be nice to have a group of people around instead of no one.

"Really?" both of them asked at the same time one more enthusiastic then the other.

"Yea, I mean tomorrow Renesmee and Jacob are coming over and I would at least like someone that I know to be here with me when there here." I responded with a please say you'll come smile.

"Sure I'm sure Uncle Jake would love for us to be here right Matt." Jazz said with a smirk. "But I will come just because you seem like a cool girl and I'm tired of being with nothing but boys." Jazzy said then left leaving Matt and me alone.

"Now it looks like we are alone, so what do you want to do?" I asked wondering what Matt wanted to do with me.

"Well I wanted to tell you something. But I don't know how to tell you, so if you don't mind I know someone who can tell you for me. That is if it's ok if that person comes to help me tell you?" Matt asked with a sad smile.

"Matt I'm sure it's nothing bad or something that if you tell me then I won't like you. But if it will make you feel better then sure call whoever it is and they can come tell me whatever it is that you can't tell me." I said with a smile as I headed up stairs.

"Ok, thank you. And where are you going?" Matt asked with confused but happy smile.

"I want to show you something on my laptop. So while you make your phone call I'm going to go up and get my laptop ok, don't worry." I said with a slight giggle. Matt smiled and let me go up and get my laptop, while I was doing that he called his Uncle Jake knowing that he could and would help him. Jake was totally cool with coming and telling me what Matt couldn't. "See Matt I told you I would be right back." I said showing that I had my laptop and my camera.

"Ok, and I called my uncle and he will come and explain why I'm here and don't ever want to leave." Matt smiled with love tinted eyes.

"That's fine with me now come here to the living room." I said as I set my computer on the little table next to the couch.

"What do you want to show me?" Matt asked sitting next to me, putting his arm around me and pulling me almost into his lap.

"What I was working on when I first meet you." I said taking my laptop into my lap while sitting in Matt's lap. It was a movie of pictures. No people in the pictures just places, from my life in Florida to the woods of Forks. After the movie there was a knock at the door and to my guess it was the famous Jacob I heard so much about. So when I went to get the door I opened a folder on my computer that was of pictures that I edited with a special program.

"Kayla, that movie was wow and before you go get the door." Matt said as he moved the laptop back to the table and pulled me into his lap and he gave me a kiss. I kissed him back then got up and walked to the door, when I opened it there was a guy standing there. He looked tall, muscular, and like he had just finished a long run.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked not knowing who this guy was.

"I am Jacob Black, and you must be Kayla the girl my nephew is so madly in love with." Jacob said with a smile.


End file.
